


Powerless

by Nataliexo92



Category: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO! Louis, Liam and Niall are here too, M/M, No zayn soz, Sex guru! Harry, all the smut basically idk, the smallest bit of aiden grimshaw in the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliexo92/pseuds/Nataliexo92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis may have a complex about his performance in the bedroom.  Harry is a sex-guru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was all Liam’s fault really, Louis told himself as he opened the Google homepage on his laptop. He was the one to suggest Louis try sex therapy, after all. Louis didn’t like to think he had a problem in that area but after his ex of four years accused him of being a cold and distant lover, Louis had sort of had a complex about it. 

Louis had been with Aiden since he was fresh out of uni and at first their relationship was fun and easy, built mainly on the fact that they were both working in the music industry. As Louis became more successful and busier, their resentment toward one another grew as well. Aiden had limited success in his music endeavors and Louis thought he held a grudge because of it. As time went on, the two became more and more distant, staying in the relationship simply out of convenience. Aiden had finally had enough of Louis constantly working and decided to call it quits about a month ago. Mid break-up, Aiden informed Louis that the sex was awful, blaming it on Louis being disinterested. 

Well he wasn’t wrong, Louis thought. Sex with Aiden had become so routine and mundane that Louis often felt like it was a chore. 

In an attempt to prove to himself that he performed just fine in the bedroom, Louis had gone out to pull some poor bloke at the bar he and Liam frequented. Louis may or may not have had a few too many shots and suffered what Liam liked to call ‘tequila dick’. 

Of course this did nothing to boost Louis’ ego and this is how he found himself with a large glass of wine, searching for sex therapists in London late on a Friday night. 

Louis grimaced as he hit enter on the keyboard, silently hoping his wifi would cut out before the search results could load. To his dismay, a list of potential therapists loaded on his screen. 

“Ok no” Louis sighed, dismissing the first result, “I am not seeing a old woman named Sheila”

Louis’ eyes scanned down to the next result, “Oh for God’s sake” he muttered at the picture of a woman with fiery red hair, “fucking sex therapy with Bozo the clown.” 

Louis continued scrolling, checking off each potential candidate with simple mutterings about why they would be inefficient therapists for him. 

“What the hell kind of name is Kiera?”

“Look at that necklace, who does this bitch think she is?”

“Whose fucking grandpa is offering sex therapy?”

At the bottom of the page, Louis’ eyes fell on the last result.

“Harry Styles, sex guru” Louis rolled his eyes.

“A fucking guru,” he scoffed. Louis couldn’t help but notice the man’s striking appearance. Soft, long chocolate curls sat on broad, yet lean shoulders. Louis clicked the icon for a closer look and was met with kind, green eyes. The kind of eyes that look directly into your soul, Louis thought.

Louis read Harry’s bio softly to himself, ‘Hi there, my name is Harry and I’m a sex guru. I don’t like to call myself a therapist, mostly because legally I can’t.’

“Cheeky” Louis smirked. 

‘I’m largely self-taught, although I have a degree in Psychology. I take pride in helping individuals and couples live their best sexual lives.”

Louis went on to read Harry’s contact information, pulling up notes on his phone to type the information in. 

“Ok Harry Styles, here’s to living my best sexual life” Louis sighed downing the rest of his drink.


	2. Still a Trace of Innocence on the Pillow Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh ok, thank you so much to those that have commented and gave kudos! That's so amazing, I didn't think anyone would be interested in this lol
> 
> Also, Louis is just a tad dramatic and Harry is only slightly gorgeous!
> 
> OK, please let me know if you liked this! I appreciate it all feedback :)

“Jesus mate, you look like shit.” 

Louis might kill Liam today.

“Thanks Liam, here I was beginning to think we could actually be friends.” 

Liam cringed, “sorry man, really though what the hell is going on?”

Louis sighed and threw a glare in Liam’s direction before stepping in to the elevator. 

It was Monday morning and Louis had barely slept all weekend. He was finalizing a new client’s contract in between arguing with himself about whether or not he would call Harry Styles, the self-proclaimed sex guru. This morning, he told himself to grow a pair and call during lunch. 

He changed his mind three more times on the way to the office. 

Louis was thankful it was Monday. He was beginning to question his sanity over the weekend. Too much time to think about calling Harry. As if going to sex therapy wasn’t bad enough, Louis was pretty sure that having the cutest sex therapist in the world may just kill him. 

He pressed two fingers into the button for floor 27, the top floor of the office building. One of the many benefits to being the CEO of Tomlin-Payne Enterprises. 

Louis and Liam had gone into business together while they were still in uni. Louis had always had a mind for business and Liam had a love for producing. Louis’ good for nothing father had fucked off when Louis was 17, although the large amount of money he left made his disappearance a bit easier to handle. Together, Louis and Liam scouted talent across London, often in the city’s sketchiest bars. Which is where they found Ed. Ed Sheeran had been an up and coming new artist and soon became Liam and Louis’ prodigy. Since Ed had found a good bit of fame, Louis and Liam’s recording company has gained respect in the entertainment industry. They were regarded as England’s biggest new threat on the music scene. 

Louis let out an exasperated sigh. “The fucking sex guru” he said simply. 

“I…what?”

“The guru, Liam. The fucking sex guru you convinced me I should see.” 

Liam choked on his coffee as the elevator doors opened; revealing the large, open space he and Louis called their office. The walls were painted a warm tan color, bleeding into shining hard wood floors. Chocolate leather furniture made up the large sitting area in the middle of the room. Louis’ desk was placed directly in the center of two floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the city of London. Liam’s desk was a bit more modest, as he didn’t spend much time there, and sat on the right side of the room. Fake plants were placed around the room, and although Louis really couldn’t give a shit about greenery, his interior designer insisted the damn plants have a spot in the office. 

Whatever, as long as Louis didn’t have to care for them. 

After recovering from his self-induced choking session, Liam sat his coffee down gently on the corner of his desk before turning to Louis.

“You called a sex therapist?” he questioned, trying his hardest to keep the smirk off his face.

His stupid fucking face, Louis thought.

“It was your idea!” 

“I didn’t think –“ Liam began, failing miserably at hiding his now obvious grin. 

“I will murder you.”

“I’m sorry! I just didn’t think you would really call”

“Well I didn’t” Louis confirmed turning his back and walking around the length of his desk to sit in his high-backed chair. “I keep telling myself to just fucking call but every time I try to dial the number, the angel on my right shoulder grabs the phone and throws it across the room!’

A look of confusion flashed across Liam’s face before he made his way over to Louis’ desk. “Maybe it’s the devil.”

“No” Louis began, “no the devil definitely wants me to call” he finished, taking his laptop out of his bag and opening it. Harry’s website was still open from this morning, when Louis had last looked at it. 

Ok, so if he was honest, he may have looked at the man’s picture a couple times this weekend. Like maybe a couple times a day. Maybe a couple times each morning and again each night. 

“Look” he told Liam and turned the laptop screen to face the other man. 

“Sex guru?” he questioned. “What is this kid, like seventeen years old?”

“Twenty-four” Louis answered sharply.

Liam gave him a knowing look, but chose not to comment on how quick Louis was to defend this Harry Styles kid. 

“You really think a twenty-four year old is going to be able help you?” Liam argued. “And are you sure you’re not interested in him because he’s pretty?”

 

“Ok Liam, first of all fuck you. Second of all, the other choices were my grandfather or Bozo the fucking clown so-"

“Your grandfather, what are y-“

“Trust me Li, this kid is the best option.” 

Liam threw Louis another knowing look and sighed “he’s not even a therapist.”

“That’s the beauty of it Li!” Louis explained, “he most likely won’t shove some stupid mumbo jumbo theory bullshit down my throat!”

“Looks like you want him to shove other things down your throat,” Liam muttered, taking a closer look at Harry’s bio.

“For your safety, I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that” Louis snapped, grabbing his laptop away from Liam. “Now go do some fucking work or something, Jesus.”

Liam chuckled and made his way back to own desk. He pretended to get to work, mostly just shuffling papers around his desk until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Are you going to call him?”

“No, shut the fuck up.” 

“Louis.”

“I’m working”

“Louis.”

“When’s the last time I beat you up?”

“Never.”

“Oh. Well, looks I’m overdue.”

Liam ducked just as a pack of manila envelopes soared past his head. 

“Jesus!”

“The name is Louis but yes, I can see how you may get confused.”

“Louis come on, just fucking call him, man.”

“Liam hop off my dick, why are you so concerned about it?”

“Because you’ve been so uptight for the last…twenty-seven years” Liam explained. “Maybe this kid could actually help…” he continued, his voice considerably softer. 

Louis was currently practicing killing Liam with his glare, but much to his dismay the saying ‘if looks could kill’ was simply just a saying.

“Nobody asked you, Payne.”

“You literally asked me, Louis!” Liam exclaimed, a small chuckle escaping his lips. 

“Shut up Liam! Jesus, it’s 8am. Can’t you wait until at least 11 to annoy the fuck out of me?”

Liam sighed and finally sat down, knowing he wouldn’t be getting anywhere with this conversation. Liam say hunched over his desk for the next few hours as he worked on deciding the song selections for Little Mix’s new album. 

At 11am on the dot, he dared to raise the subject again.

“It’s 11” he pointed out, softly clearing his throat. 

For the forty-seventh time that morning, Louis glared at Liam. 

“I’m not calling him Liam, just fucking drop it.”

“Fine” Liam grumbled, turning back to his computer screen. If Louis wasn’t going to help himself, Liam would help him. What are friends for anyways, if not for calling sex gurus for each other? He watched Louis carefully as he slowly typed the numbers into his phone. As the line began to ring, he directed his attention away from Louis to switch his phone to speaker phone. Louis’ head snapped up, watching Liam like a hawk. Liam couldn’t bring himself to look up in Louis’ direction.

“Hello, this is the office of Harry Styles, what can I do for you?” a strong Irish accent sounded through the room.

“Liam!” Louis warned

Liam has never seen Louis move so fast in his fucking life. If Louis wasn’t afraid of pain, Liam’s sure he would have gone straight through his Mahogany desk. 

“Uh, hello!” Liam began as he bolted from his seated position at his desk. “Is this Harry Styles, sex guru?”

“Liam, give me the fucking phone!” Louis screamed, running after the other boy. 

“This is his secretary, Niall. How may I help you sir?”

Liam ran to the other side of the room, Louis hot on his heels. Liam jumped over the coffee table, and around the couch. 

“I need – I need to make an appointment!” Liam screeched, just barely dodging Louis’ grasp. 

“Liam, hang up the fucking phone!” 

The two were squared off in the center of the room, the coffee table separating them. Louis lunged for Liam who made a quick escape just as Louis landed face first into the leather couch. 

“Is everything ok sir?” the kind Irish voice asked. 

“Yeah, uh yeah, it’s fine!” Liam answered, taking the opportunity to sit on Louis’ back, putting his full weight on him as Louis struggled beneath him, blindly swiping for the phone. Liam managed to take Niall off of speaker phone and get a hold of Louis rogue arm, as he was sitting on his other one. 

“Wednesday? 2pm? yes perfect, thank you!”

“Louis Tomlinson.”

“Thanks so much, you too.”

Liam hung up and shifted his weight on Louis, who was trying his best to pinch Liam wherever he could reach and shouting expletives into the leather of the couch. 

“I’ll get up if you promise not to freak out!” 

Louis immediately relaxed, much to Liam’s surprise. He slowly raised himself off Louis’ body and backed away, putting a safe distance between himself and the smaller man. A calm and angry Louis was always worse than a normal angry Louis. 

Louis slowly rose into a seated position and fixed his fringe and ran his hands over his dress shirt.

“Say something?” Liam pleaded. “What are you thinking?” He asked nervously, wringing his phone in his hands. 

“I’m trying to decide what to tell your friends and family about how you died.” 

“Lou, come on. I know you wanted to make that appointment. So really…you’re welcome?” he grinned.

Louis blinked at him several times, before returning to his desk. 

The thing is, Liam is right. And Louis hated when Liam was right. So for now, it’s easier to ignore him. 

Louis continued to ignore Liam for the rest of the day, knowing the silent treatment was just as bad for Liam, if not worse than physically harming him.

Louis forgave Liam that night at the bar, when Liam offered to buy all of Louis’ drinks for the night. 

*

Wednesday came a hell of a lot quicker than Louis wanted it to. 

And if he sent a prayer to whoever was listening, that the entire city of London would burst into flames before his appointment, that was his business. 

It’s not that Louis was afraid to go to the appointment. He just didn’t like someone telling him all the shit that was wrong with him. And he sure as hell didn’t like to be told he was incompetent when it came to sex. 

Louis’ been having sex for years. He knows how to have good sex. He does. He just…doesn’t always give his best performance. Louis tells himself that his job keeps him busy and so sex has taken a backseat as a result. 

Louis likes sex, sure, but he doesn’t consider himself a fucking sex guru like Harry fucking Styles. He gets the job done. Never had mind-blowing sex like in the movies and in the porno’s he has in the box underneath his bed. 

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Louis thinks that maybe the sex guru bullshit could be good for him.

And then, of course, there was the whole Harry Styles issue, as Louis liked to refer to it. The man was very cute, gorgeous even. Louis couldn’t deny that fact. But why should he cancel the appointment just because he may or may not be attracted to this guy? 

Who’s not even a real therapist Louis reminded himself. Besides, he’s a professional, nothing could happen. Not that Louis wanted anything to happen, of course. He didn’t even know if the man was gay!  
*

Unfortunately, London remained safe through lunchtime and soon enough, Louis was packing his briefcase to leave for the day. 

Once on the street, he hailed a cab and reluctantly gave the driver the address to Harry’s office. 

Louis kept himself from bolting out of the moving vehicle by reading over some new lyrics Ed had sent him that morning.

Just as Louis was reading about Ed bringing a bottle of gin, the cab stopped in front of a small, unassuming building. 

“Shit” Louis muttered, handing the man enough money for the fare and a generous tip. Louis gathered his belongings and climbed out of the car. Before he could change his mind, the cab was pulling away.

Just get this over with, he told himself, forcing his feet to move him towards the bright blue door. He turned the handle and pushed his way inside. 

Louis was met with a warm yellow walls, and grey cloth furniture. Soft music could be heard from the corner of the room. Louis didn’t have long to take in his surroundings as a blonde haired man welcomed him from the front desk. 

Louis barely had time to register the other man before he rounded the desk and rushed over to Louis to shake his hand.

“I’m Niall” he beamed. He was wearing loose light colored blue jeans and a shirt that Louis was sure came straight from the 70’s. It hung loose on the man’s small frame, a subdued floral pattern running down the arms and around the bottom. “You must be Louis.”

“Um, yeah” Louis answered. Niall was still holding his hand. 

“Welcome! Harry’s last client just left. I’ll let him know you’re here.” He beamed, showing Louis over to the couch that was clearly bought on clearance at IKEA. 

Niall disappeared behind a curtain of beads. 

A fucking curtain of beads. 

A fucking curtain of rainbow beads. 

Louis made a face at the beads and planted his feet firmly on the ground to keep himself from running out of the office. 

Niall reemerged from the beads and told Louis he could head back. 

Confused, Louis grabbed his briefcase and made his way through the beaded rainbow curtain. There was a door on the left side of the hallway with Harry’s name emblazoned on it.

Louis knocked tentatively and the door opened immediately.

Louis was met with those fucking piercing green eyes that he tried so hard to ignore all weekend. 

They were even better in person, Louis thought.

Louis allowed himself to take in the rest of Harry Styles. 

He was tall. Not freakishly tall but he had a good few inches on Louis. And his long brown hair was glorious as it fell in ringlets past his shoulders. Louis mentally compared it to a majestic waterfall. 

Louis stomach lurched as he took in Harry’s clothing. It looked as if Harry literally poured himself into the black jeans he was wearing. There was no other way he could have gotten them on, they were so tight. He was wearing a sheer black blouse, and Louis could see various tattoos painted on his long torso. 

“You must be Louis” Harry purred, an award winning smile on his face. 

He had fucking dimples. 

Louis regained his composure long enough to stutter a confirmation and shove his hand into Harry’s much larger one. 

“Come in” Harry said, stepping aside, allowing Louis to enter the room. 

Harry’s office was the exact opposite of Louis’. 

The man had fucking tapestry on the walls.

The rest of the room was adorned in soft oranges and yellows. A dark green velvet couch sat on the right side of the room, a matching armchair to the side. On the far left side, a white desk sat with two white chairs directly in front of it. 

“Sit wherever you’d like.” 

Louis shuffled his way to one of the white chairs and gently sat down, carefully placing his briefcase on the floor next to him. Harry took a seat in the chair behind the desk, clasping his hands together and leaning forward. 

“So Louis, I want to begin by going over what we do here. Of course, I believe you’re aware I’m a sex guru” Harry began, placing one his large hands on the center of his chest. “And it’s my job to help you discover your true sexual self. This will be accomplished through a variety of exercise. If at any point you’re uncomfortable with anything, please let me know. I understand this subject can be difficult for most people and I want you to get the most out of our time together. Of course, anything we discuss in here will be kept confidential, unless of course you threaten to hurt yourself or others, I’ll have to break that confidentiality. Sound fair?” Harry finished, looking at Louis expectantly.

Louis only nodded, still overwhelmed by this entire experience. 

“Great!” Harry exclaimed, a toothy smile held on his face. “Let me tell you a little about myself” He offered. 

“Oh, I – uh – I know about you, I read your bio” Louis stammered. 

“A lot.” He added. 

Shit.

“I didn’t mean to say that last part out loud” he cringed. 

Jesus. What the fuck is wrong with me.

Harry smiled again, those damn dimples on full display. 

“Ok, so tell me a little bit about yourself, Louis” he asked.

Louis thought it was absolutely unfair that this man had a literal glimmer in his eyes, and Louis was pretty sure he could hear a faint ding! each time Harry smiled. 

Louis went in to his usual spiel about his career and how he came to make a name for himself in the entertainment industry. 

Before long, Harry raised both hands in a gesture to stop Louis.

“Tell me why you’re here, Louis”

Louis let out a loud sigh and shifted in his seat. “Well, my ex of four years broke up with me a month or so ago. He told me I was a miserable lover and in an attempt to prove him wrong, I tried pulling a few different times. I probably don’t have to go into detail about how well all of that went. Liam, my asshole of a best friend suggested I try sex therapy and you were the only one who wasn’t 800 years old or a clown so” Louis threw his hands in the air “here we are.” 

Harry smiled and sat back in his chair. “And do you think you have a problem, Louis?”

Louis thought he might burst into flames if Harry continued using his name like that. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I don’t like to think I have a problem with anything Harry” he snipped. 

Harry smirked. 

“But I suppose we could explore that further” Louis finished. 

Harry’s smile grew. “I was hoping you would say that. Tell me about this ex of yours”

Louis sighed once again, half expecting to completely deflate by the time his session was over. 

“Aiden and I met in uni. He was a singer and of course, I was always looking for new talent so we kind of naturally hooked up. He never really had that star potential, you know so it was frustrating for both of us.” Louis fell in to talking about work a lot more comfortably than he did about himself. “I guess after things weren’t working out, I just stopped trying so hard for him. I’m pretty sure he was fuckin’ around on me anyway so…” he trailed off, taking a moment to recollect his thoughts. “Our relationship was so routine, so boring, we were pretty much roommates for the last year of our relationship” he shrugged. 

Harry’s eyes were focused intensely on Louis as he nodded along to what the older man was saying, “and the sex?” he questioned, a genuine expression written across his face.

Louis grimaced and shook his head slightly, “nothing special, didn’t happen often. I suppose that’s why he called me a miserable lover, innit?” 

Harry shrugged, a quick smirk flashed across his face before he pulled himself forward and steepled his hands on the top of his desk. 

“I’m just wondering why a man like yourself hasn’t been having amazing sex with…” he shrugged again, “well anyone I guess.” 

“A man like myself?” Louis questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah” Harry answered simply, clearly not willing to elaborate on his answer. 

“Well Harry Styles, a man like myself is very busy and sex is often one of the last things I think about. Especially with Aiden. Even though I’m sure he was cheating on me, I’m not the type to fuck around. Of course, he and I weren’t very intimate and sex just took a backseat to everything else in my life. I barely had time to think, let alone think about my next lay. Of course, until I was told I’m the worst fuck in England.”

“In all of England? Wow, what an accomplishment.”

“I do my best not to disappoint.” 

Harry’s dimples popped once again as his face lit up. “I’m sure you’re not the worst” he replied with a wink.

“Did you just wink at me?”

“No” Harry grinned, winking once again. 

“Isn’t this a little inappropriate ?”

“I’m an unconventional sex guru, Louis. It’s almost my job to be inappropriate.”

“I must have missed that in your bio, then”

“My bio…that you read quite a lot” Harry replied with yet another wink.

Banter. Louis could handle banter. 

“You got something in your eye, mate?” 

Harry chuckled and let out an audible sigh as he leaned back in his chair, hands placed behind his head. 

Louis tried not to look at where Harry’s sheer blouse had ridden up over his stomach, revealing the hint of another tattoo on his waistline. 

“So Louis, when’s the last time you masturbated?”

Louis thought his eyebrows might shoot right off his fucking head. 

“Excuse me?” he sputtered

Harry smirked “when’s the last time you masturbated?” he repeated simply.

Louis is surprised he didn’t momentarily black out at the sight of Harry’s stupid smirk as he asked him again. 

“I don’t think I’m going to answer that.”

“Come on, Louis, you’re here to see me for a reason. If you don’t want to work with me, feel free to leave” he offered, waving his hand through the air to gesture towards the door. “But I think we both know you want my help.”

“And telling you about my last wank is you helping me?” Louis countered, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms across his chest. 

“It’s not about the wank Louis, it’s about becoming one with yourself” Harry inhaled deeply and brought his hands to his chest before exhaling slowly. 

“Oh God, here we go” Louis muttered, rolling his eyes. He had been waiting for the earth child bullshit since he walked into Harry’s office. “Are you going to align my chakras as well?” he teased. 

Harry scoffed. ‘Don’t be ridiculous Louis, we don’t align chakras until at least your third session” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Louis had a feeling Harry wasn’t actually referring to aligning chakras.

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“And you are avoiding the question” Harry responded pointedly. 

Louis ran his tongue over his teeth and shifted his eyes towards the floor.

“It’s been…awhile I guess” he mumbled suddenly very interested in his fingernails. 

“How long is a while? A week? A month?” Harry questioned. 

Louis didn’t answer, was too busy wondering how long it would take him to bolt from Harry’s office and run all the way to his flat so he could down a bottle of wine and forget this entire day. Louis was wondering if he could make it there in under 30 minutes when Harry spoke again.

“Longer?” he asked quietly, genuine concern expressed on his face.

“I told you. I’m busy.”

By this time, Harry was leaning so far into his desk, Louis was wondering if he would actually climb on top of it. 

“Look, Louis, I-I’m not asking because I want to be cheeky or make you uncomfortable” Harry started, his voice soft. “Masturbation..becoming one with yourself serves a legitimate purpose in all of this.”

Louis finally looked up to meet Harry’s eyes as Harry continued to speak “Being comfortable with yourself allows you to be comfortable with others. Research suggests that exploring your own body and learning what you like and what you don’t like helps you tremendously in intimate relationships.” 

Louis could only nod, not trusting his own voice as he continued to watch Harry. 

“You don’t have to tell me how long it’s been, but if you’re willing to continue seeing me, I ask that you try it before our next session.” 

Louis swallowed thickly and shifted his gaze away from Harry. As much as Louis wanted to run away and never look back, he knew he had to continue his sessions with Harry. 

He finally nodded. 

Harry grinned, “Great. Well you’re aware of what your homework is for next week. It was great to meet you Louis” he said as he stood from his chair to make his way to Louis. “Niall can schedule you for next week on your way out” he finished, taking Louis’ outstretched hand in his own. 

Harry ushered Louis to the door, pointing him in the right direction to check out with Niall.

“Oh, and Louis,” he called as Louis was halfway down the hall; “I look forward to going over your homework next week” he winked before smirking and closing his office door.

Jesus fucking Christ

Louis gulped and hurried through the rainbow beads and over to Niall’s desk. 

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson, can I schedule you for next week?” Niall asked, a giant grin plastered across his face. 

Louis pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and opened his calendar, nodding his confirmation. 

“Next Wednesday, same time work for you?” 

“Yeah, yeah it works” Louis answered, quickly typing the information into his phone and shoving it back in his pocket. 

“Great, I’ve already called you a cab and we’ll see you in a week!” Niall chimed, handing Louis a small card with his appointment information scrawled across it. 

Louis nodded once again and collected his belongings, heading for the door. Just as Niall said, a cab was waiting out front to take Louis home. 

Normally, he would have gone back to the office but Louis couldn’t bear to face Liam right now. Liam didn’t need to know about his session with Harry. 

And if he ignored the tremendous fear in the pit of his stomach that told him he wanted to fuck the shit out of his therapist, no one had to know that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See... only slightly dramatic lol 
> 
> and I promise he doesn't really hate Liam lol 
> 
> Also, I clearly have very little knowledge about the music industry but just go with it!! 
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> ahh ok I wanted to publish this to see if there was any interest
> 
> I wrote this in like a half hour so if there's some interest I will post a real chapter soon!


End file.
